


Dragon ball z/super challenge Gohan x Chichi x Videl

by Joey420



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Awesome Son Gohan, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son Incest, Multi, Strong Gohan, Super saiyan 4 Gohan, dragon ball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so here's another dragon ball z/super challenge for everyone and its a Gohan x Chichi x Videl so please leave a comment if you accept the challenge i would really appreciate it.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Gohan, Chi-Chi/Videl Satan/Son Gohan, Gohan x Videl x Chi-chi, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 4
Collections: Dragon Ball Z





	Dragon ball z/super challenge Gohan x Chichi x Videl

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i moved this challenge from my wattpad account if anyone is interested or just looking ideas or inspiration go check out my challenges from both my accounts the user names are Jo3y420 and D3whurst420.

Ok so here's the challenge. 

Ok so what if after the cell games, Gohan see his mother is very lonely and so decides to comfort her, but what if Gohan was in love with his own mother and after comforting her so much and being there for her Chichi falls madly in love with her own son. And finds out he is in feels the same when she finds his dairy and so plans to make Gohan hers, and after the two becomes lovers they het married. Later some time after Goku and everyone accepts Gohan and Chichi being together, Chichi shared Gohan with Videl and so Gohan gets both Chichi and Videl pregnant when Lord Beerus comes. But thanks to Chichi letting Gohan train while balancing his school work Gohan was stronger than ever super saiyan 1,2,3 and 4 and mastered each transformation. Will it be enough to protect his world and wives from destruction of from Lord Beerus or will Goku have to go super saiyan god.


End file.
